


This Is For Real

by Lil_Miss



Category: South of Nowhere
Genre: And grape soda, F/F, High School play, Humor, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Shinanigans!, Shindigs!, Theatre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Miss/pseuds/Lil_Miss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when an awkward Spencer is forced to be in a play with the girl of her dreams? Can her heart handle the pressure of being so close? Read to find out...Rated T for now, might be M later on. Let the shenanigans begin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Did WHAT?!

Is there anything more agonizing than a cold miserable Monday morning?

No there isn't. I can't think of anything more agonizing when your alarm rings at exactly 5:35 am, letting you know that its time to get your worthless hide out of bed. I can't think of anything more agonizing when you only have two brain cells operating the way they're supposed to at such an early hour of day. I'll need a cup of Joe just to jump start the rest. I groan and start getting dressed for another scholastic day. I loathe school. To be specific, I hate King High. It's full of posers and losers who have nothing better to do than pick on other people who may be different than them. I sound harsh, don't I? Well, harsh is reality biting you in the ass everyday reminding you that you're different and no one understands you.

I'm bitter, I know.

I thought it was supposed to be humid in California and yet the worst has happened: I've lost all feeling in my ass. No seriously. I can't feel anything. I shiver as an icy breeze hits my back again. My family (mostly my mom), decided it would be a wonderful idea to pack the kids up, away from the only home they had ever known, and move to a place that is the complete opposite of a small town:

L.A.

It's anything, but familiar. The air is different, the sun is different, everything I was used to and comfortable with was ripped away from me in one month. That's how long it took to pack all our memories in boxes and suitcases.

Like I said before, it's really cold this morning and I'm choosing to walk to school like a moron instead of getting a ride from my mother. Of course, getting a ride from her would probably be more painful than open-heart surgery with no anesthetic. My black scarf is providing little warmth as one end is whipped away into the air. I curse silently and grab the wretched fabric and hug it tightly to my body, giving up my attempts at keeping warm.

When I finally made it to school the bell still hadn't rung yet. Teenagers were huddled in random clusters around the quad. I walked by them all and went straight for my locker. I felt someone nudge me lightly and looked to my left. Chelsea was walking alongside me, greeting me with her usual pearly white smile. Another nudge on my right, and now Xander was wiggling his fingers at me.

"'Sup Carlin. How are you on this glo-rio-us Monday morning?" He said in a sing-song voice. I raised my eyebrows at him. He seemed more chipper than usual and Chelsea was still grinning like a Cheshire Cat. I'm concerned.

"Well Xan, it's a Monday. It's cold. Glen took my car yesterday without telling me and didn't fill up the now empty gas tank so I had to walk to school and I sure as hell wasn't going to ride with my mother," I replied quickly. Xander looks at me blankly then glances at Chelsea. He nods slowly.

"But other than that…" He trailed off. I shrug my shoulders.

"It's a'ight." I smirk and put in my combination. Chelsea leans herself on the locker next to mine, her eyes are expectant and I don't really know what to do with them. Do I have something on my face?

Chelsea grins slyly and tilts her head to the side.

"Sooo…heard anything interesting lately?" I look at her strangely. If by interesting you mean weird and unusual? Then yes. You two. I eye Chelsea and Xander suspiciously. They both had huge smiles on their faces and it was starting to creep me out a little.

"What are you so perky about?" I asked and I hear Xander scoff.

"What? Can't a guy be happy?" His smile becomes less creepy, but cheesier. I stare at him for a few seconds then shake my head. Whatever.

"I guess. If that's what you want out of life, I suppose I can't stop you." I say jokingly.

He seems unfazed by my comment and doesn't even twitch for a comeback. Which raises my mental red flags high in the air. "Did you here the news?" Xander looks at me expectantly. I sigh.

"No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me." He nods and continues.

"Guess which popular bomb shell got the lead part in the school play?" I grimace. Not Miss Diva Duarte!

"Ew! Madison? She isn't that good looking and she sure as hell can't act," Chelsea opens her mouth to speak but I cut her off before she even has the chance. I'm too caught up in the moment at the mere possible mention of my arch nemesis.

"Remember when she tried to reenact scenes from Legally Blonde for that English assignment. Even I could act blonde and stupid better than her and she's as stupid as they come." I'm not sure if you can tell but I don't like her very much. I like guys more than I like her. Which may or may not tell you something just by that.

"Spaz, chill," Xander raises both hands in the air as a sign of surrender. "Yes I remember. Who could forget that tragedy? However, it's not Madison." He pauses for a moment. Probably for dramatic effect but it was just pissing me off. The thought of Madison did that to me unfortunately.

"It's…" He looks from me to Chelsea. Chelsea's looks as excited as Xander while I was left standing here clueless and annoyed.

"Spit it out jerk!"

"Davies." I knew that little bitch Duarte was …wait what?

"Huh?" Both my friends smile. Davies? As in Ash—

RIIIINNNGGG!

I look at my friends and they nod in unison like twins. Its slow, but a small smile wiggles itself on my face. And I think I was blushing a little for good measure. I turn away from them and start rummaging through my locker for my history textbook. Our teacher has sentenced all the students to endure the horror of carrying around these god awful hardback bricks everyday instead of supplying them himself like a normal teacher. The nerve! I thought there were child labor laws for a reason. I quickly stash it in my bag and zip it up.

"Well that's cool. Good for her. Hey, maybe we could go see the play when it finally debuts." I said, Chelsea giggles and Xander smirks. Dare I say mischievously? I ignore him and begin walking in the direction of our first period. Miraculously, we all have a few classes together which makes it easier for us to copy answers and notes from each other. We walk into the classroom and took our seats in the back. Xander sat in his seat next to me while Chelsea sat in the one in front. He turns in his seat since the class hadn't started yet.

"That's always a possibility too." He replies, looking at Chelsea for a moment. I regarded both of them and finally decided that there was definitely something going on. They were having, what looked like, a covert eye-convo. Interesting.

"You guys are acting weird today. More so than usual. Should I be afraid?" I said.

"Well it's a good thing you want to see the play so badly because… we signed you up for auditions last Friday." Chelsea smiles warmly at me while Xander just starts laughing.

I don't think I heard correctly. It sounded like they said they signed me up for the play.

"Come again?" They wouldn't dare sign me up. They value their lives too much to do such a thing. Xander rolls his eyes and points at himself and Chelsea.

"Weee..." He says slowly.

"Signed…" He pretends to sign an invisible paper.

"You…" Points to me.

"UP!" He gestures dramatically to the ceiling.

"We love you." Chelsea adds quickly.

"Surprise!" They look at me cautiously. I haven't said anything. I'm going to be auditioning in front of people. On stage. Performing. And Ashley Davies will be there? My crush.

Shit.

"It's like they say…all the world's a stage, right?" Xander says, still smiling.

So yeah. I'm screwed.


	2. Hella Nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auditions are about to start and Spencer Carlin couldn't be anymore nervous if she tried. Her friends aren't known to be the most comforting bunch and they certainly don't disappoint now. Spencer's audition begins and its all up to her performance whether she embarrasses herself spectacularly or gets the girl. If that's even an option. Which its probably not.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere or the characters…but you're killing my dreams, man!
> 
> ENJOY!

The day lagged on painfully slow until finally the moment of truth was only five minutes away. I had bitten off my fingertips in anticipation. Chelsea and Xander at least had the decency to stick around and witness the impending disaster that is going to be me, trying to act and possibly run lines with people I've never met before. I can't act. At least, I don't think I can. My only fear is that I'll forget my lines and most likely blow chunks on the miserable audience below. Securing my role as the most moronic and talent less lesbian at King High. Unfortunately, I think Xander is only here for comedic reasons than anything while Chelsea is partly here for moral support, but I have a feeling she also finds my current situation amusing, and sadly, who could blame her. She had always been more compassionate when it came to my humiliation and I'll take it however I'll get it.  
The three of us sat in the back of the theatre. My nerves were shot to hell and I had done just about everything to soothe them. None of it amounted to much once _she_ walked on stage. She was truly hypnotizing, to me anyways, and my eyes were drawn to her with the simplest of ease. Ashley Davies was beautiful. Period. No room for explanations why or a thorough psychological profile to understand why. If you had eyes that’s all you really needed. Even from all the way in the back row of the nose bleed seats in the auditorium it was obvious.

I watched intently as my crush glided on stage in a small red and white striped polo shirt. I say small because it seemed to only cover what was necessary. It was small enough that I would say; maybe two or three inches of toned tummy flesh were exposed. I was practically salivating. It didn't help either, that she was wearing her light blue skinny jeans. The ones that sat perfectly, almost sinfully, low on her hipbones.

I think I need a bib.

"You're drooling, dude." Xander pointed out. Without hesitation, I elbowed my male bff in the ribs, effectively producing a very loud, unmanly, shriek of pain from him. I never knew his voice could get that high. I smirked evilly and glanced at Chelsea, who just shrunk in her seat a little. I chuckled regardless.

Facing forward to the stage, I was met with Ashley's curious gaze. She was looking right at us and I couldn't feel my heart anymore, it had leapt so far away from my chest. In fact, everyone was now staring in our direction.

"Nice going, Squeaker toy. Now we have an audience." I hissed at Xander. He was clutching his side and wincing a lot. I hope I left a bruise.

"It's not my fault you can't keep your fluids in check." He gasped. Everyone began whispering all at once until the whole auditorium was filled with loud murmurings. Various people were pointing in our direction, but in my paranoid mind, they were only pointing at me. There were a couple looks that seemed friendlier than others but most seemed either annoyed or bored and hopeful for some unscheduled entertainment. As if they were expecting us to spontaneously combust and magically reappear somewhere else. I just found it weird that some thought we would be interesting to look at. Not likely. We were the trio of outcasts. Most teenagers who were blindly concerned with popularity or attending the latest party didn't associate themselves with us. Xander was more social than Chelsea and I both and he did get invited to more hormonal gatherings than us, however, he never treated either of us like he was better. Thank God. I would have kicked his ass if he dared.

The loud and scratchy sound of someone clearing their throat snaps everyone to attention, including me. A tall woman rose from her seat in the audience, a black microphone held close to her lips. Silence. I couldn't make out her face very well from where I was sitting but she looked young, maybe a few years older than us with short razor-cut brown hair. She had curves too, the good kind. The kind that just kept you staring and made you smile in a dirty way. Being the horny teenager that I am, I examined her butt. More specifically, her black skinny jeans. The way they hugged and balanced out her outfit, which consisted of a white band tee and a black leather jacket. She was definitely hot from the back. Now if she would only turn a little so I could see her face…

"Groovy. Now that everyone's shut up and is facing forward, looking at me," She points to herself and grins. "We can start auditions. Kyla? Will you start us off, pretty please?" The woman offers sweetly, extending the microphone to an occupied seat in the front row. I smile at the sight of a smiling Kyla Woods. It was good to see a friendly face. Ky was in an art class with Chelsea and me. We all got along like three peas in a pod and we've actually hung out a few times. Just knowing she would be here through this nerve wracking endeavor made me breathe a little easier. Kyla accepted the mic eagerly and giggled into it before composing herself and speaking.

"Hey guys. I'm Kyla Woods and I'm going to be the director for the upcoming play. Along with our co-director slash consultant, the lovely and talented Andi Wyler," Kyla gestures to the hot lady, who smiles and feigns a curtsey before sitting down. She’s in high school? "Sadly, Mrs. Parmello will not be with us for a while due to personal reasons and had to leave suddenly. Lucky for us though, Ms Wyler has agreed to fill in as a supervisor and I think she's also substituting while Mrs. P is gone, right?" Ms Wyler nods. 

"Only until she gets back." She replies.

"Great. I'm so happy to have so many people turn up for auditions. We're going to be doing things a lot differently this year as far as the play selection goes. Mrs. P didn't decide on a play prior to leaving so we were told to thoughtfully pick one out. With the help of Andi—I mean, Ms Wyler, we decided on doing something pertaining to Shakespeare since there were rumors that we were going to be doing Romeo & Juliet for this play." Kyla pauses and rummages through some papers in a folder. When she found what she was looking for she cleared her throat and continued.

"We decided on…" I zoned out after that. My friends suck. I feel like I'm wasting away here. I could be home right now drawing in my sketch book, reading, or doing something productive instead of sitting in the back of the high school auditorium, listening to Kyla babble on about something I'm totally not interested in. Don't get me wrong, I love my friends, but right now I have half a mind to punch both of them in the eye.

"…so I'll be calling you all by alphabetical order and if I say your name wrong…my bad." All of a sudden the house lights go out and the spot light casts a dramatic glow on the stage. My heart began to race. This was it. My doom was only moments, maybe minutes away. Seriously this time.

"Kendra Ashby?" a mousy blonde girl walks on stage, her hair fashioned in piggy-tails like a regular Pippy Longstockings. She said she was going to reenact a scene from Saw. Oookay? She looked too innocent to have even set foot in the theatre to see such a movie, I almost laughed. 'Awww', I thought…that feeling was destroyed as soon as she opened her mouth. Kendra sits on the floor and pretends to…saw off her foot.

"No! Oh, my God! What are you doing? Lawrence, what are you doing? What are you... Oh, my God! Lawrence, don't! No! Lawrence, please! I'm begging you! Lawrence, it's not me who did this to you. - You have to die. - No, I want to live! - I'm sorry... - I want to live! - My family...”

Kendra then pretends to shoot someone who isn’t there.

“I've done it, now show them to me!" She bellows, her breathing ragged and her eyes wild.

Everyone is silent. Everyone… It wasn't too bad, in my opinion. Confusing.. disturbing.. but good. After a good few moments of just silence I watch as Kendra’s cheeks redden and she gets up slowly, clearly embarrassed.

Then I start clapping randomly, louder and louder like a nut. This girl wasn't getting any praise and at least she had balls to go up there. Unlike me. I'm positively terrified. A couple people stare but I remain stubborn and crazy and keep on clapping. Eventually, others join in until most of the room is filled with applause. I hear Chelsea and Xander giggling next to me. Kendra is now a deep shade of red, pride in her eyes. She bows and walks off stage. Kyla calls a few more people until I finally hear doom calling my name.

"Spencer Carlin?" Oh fuck. Xander shoves my back to get up but I remain right where I'm sitting. Uh oh.

"Get up there ya pussy." Xander shoves again. Mommy.

"Someone check my pulse. I think I'm having a heart attack." I panic. Chelsea reaches over and squeezes my hand.

"Spence, it's going to be alright. You'll do amazing, girl. Just do something that's familiar. Like a favorite movie or something. Go!" Chelsea pulls me up off my ass and gently pushes me down the aisle until I finally flail her off and nervously climb the stairs and walk on stage for the first time.

"Hey Spencer." Kyla says cheerfully when she sees me.

"Hey." I reply with little to no enthusiasm, waving awkwardly in her direction.

"What are going to be doing for us today?" Kyla asks professionally. I smile at her and breathe in deeply. What's familiar? Movies? I'm trying to think of something to give these guys. The only reason I'm up here is because my friends would have found a hundred and ten ways to drag me here kicking and/or screaming. Whether or not I was thrilled with the idea, the outcome would have been the same. And I So I might as well try and 'wow' them. If that's possible. I could do Imagine Me & You, but I think I would need some help. I definitely can't top Kendra with her self-(two-man) show. But honestly, I’d be a big fat liar if I said I wasn’t excited at the thought of seeing Ashley today. Was she even here? I hadn’t really seen where had gone. Did she leave? Was she watching me now?

"Would you like someone to run lines with you, Spence?" I pause for a moment as I snap back into reality. I think over what she had asked and then nod. Yep, yep I would. "Alright, no problem. Ash, will you help Spencer out?" …wait I take it back!

"Sure." Ashley says smoothly from behind me. Where'd you come from beautiful stranger?

"What'd you have in mind?" Ashley asks, and I realize a few silent moments later that shes talking to me. Me. Who is Spencer. What did I have in mind? Well right now I’m imagining me and you in my bedroom?

_No Spencer. FOCUS!_

"Uh…um have y-you ever seen Imagine Me & You?" It was a long shot and she probably hasn't. I doubt it. What else could we do if she hadn’t? Which was a big probably.  
"Yeah. It's one of my favorites. I can help you with that one." She smiles and my heart melts. It's her favorite? I think my gay heart has stopped beating all together. I tell her which scene I want to do and she nods and says it's no problem. She apparently knows every line. Oh be still my heart.

We stand side by side, how bodies angling slightly near the other as we pretend to have had an interesting conversation before hadn’t that we were only in the middle of. I take a deep breath and just go for it. If I completely sucked at least I can say I made her smile at least once, right?

Here goes nothing…

Ashley starts, her smile gorgeous in the shine of the spotlight “Alright. Well... umm... tell me about the lily.”

I shake my head, my voice lilting up into something unrecognizable from my own. My British accent was rusty but whatever. “You don't want to know about the lily.”

Ashley’s expression is surprised but only for a nano second before she pulls back her features and grins, her eyes pleading for something my character doesn’t what to hand over easily. “It's my favorite.” She too adopts a British accent, her voice changing into something different from her own as well.

“Ask me about the azalea.” 

Ashley chortles softly as she looks at me.”Oh, alright. What about the azalea?”

“The azalea means 'may you achieve financial security. See?"

Ashley laughs. “Lovely. Now, tell me about the lily.”

I look away then, my cheeks going red at the appropriate time but more so because I know what I have to say to this beautiful girl right in front of me. “The lily means... the lily means 'I dare you to love me'." Our eyes connect and I swear that there is this electricity flowing between us. It was palpable. You could carve it up and serve it for Thanksgiving dinner if you wanted to. Did she feel it too? We have yet to look away from each other and I'm perfectly fine with that and she doesn't seem to care either. But the loud obnoxious applause rips us away from our 'moment'. Forcing us to embrace reality.

Stupid reality.

"That was fantastic you guys! Great job!" Really? But it was so short. I guess it's a good thing I know that movie by heart.

"I agree. Nice work…Luce." Ashley squeezes my hand and walks off stage, but not before winking at me.

My jaw nearly unhinges, but mostly because I’m not entirely sure what to do with myself.

_CLEAN UP ON SET! Spencer Carlin has melted in a puddle of goo._

I will gladly never wash this hand again.


	3. Tough Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, she didn't die or spontaneously combust on stage. Sometimes that's all a girl can hope for. So...now what? And will her friends ever stop meddling? Doubtful.

Whoa.

That was…kinda fun. My heart continues to pound like a jack hammer as I slowly make my way off stage. That was insane. One moment I'm gnawing at my cuticles down to the red juicy center and the next moment I'm standing on stage, in front of… _people_ , while in the grace of a modern goddess.

The girl I've been fawning over for almost a year now. And how sad am I that after all that time drooling at the sight of her and literally tripping over my feet in trademark 'Spencer' fashion (face first) and that was the first time I had uttered a word in her presence. Full sentences even.

I've got it bad, I know. One wink. Just one playful twitch of the eye and instantly my insides turn to mush. I bit the inside of my cheek. It was all I could do not to giggle out loud like a dope as a small smile curved slowly on my lips.

When I got back to my seat, Chelsea ambushed me with a grip an anaconda would swoon over. She's surprisingly strong. But her hugs are just as warm and her vice grip is one I would never struggle against. She pulls away and flashes me her usual pearly white smile. I returned it. Xander just stared at me oddly, as if he wasn't sure if I was real or a figment of his imagination. I smirked at his momentary silence and relished in the peace and quiet that rarely occurred between us. He's not as much of an asshole when he's speechless. If only I had a camera to document this moment. Oh and that expression…GOLD!

Chelsea hugs me again, a quick squeeze that I can't help smiling at before she finally let me go. Her grin is infectious as she looks me over, surprise written plainly across her face.

"Spence that was…surprising. I mean great! But…damn…I said great already, right?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Thaaaanks." I think. It's silent for a moment. Chelsea just beams at me until her phone went off. Text message. She looked at it, nodded to herself then put it back in one of the giant pockets in the front of her dress. Hmm. Wonder who that was?

"Holy shit!" Xander blurts out, finally snapping out of it. Chelsea rolls her eyes and I chuckled.

"Welcome back." He ignores me and mumbles a string of profanities to himself. Still in shock of my surprising 'talent' I guess. Whatever that means.

"Who knew you had it in ya?" He said finally. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well, you? You're the jerks who signed me up." I said. Chelsea shrugged and smiled innocently.

"And look how great that turned out. Girl, that was totally better than Legally Blonde."

_Totally._

"Fuck yeah it was!"

"I didn't know you could act. You were amazing." Chelsea said.

"What are you talking about? She acts like a dork all the time."

"Xander!"

"What? She does."

"You're an ass." Chelsea said.

"Hey! I'm only speaking the truth." Xander replied.

"So am I. Now shut it. This is Spencer's moment." Chelsea said, turning and smiling at me like a proud mother. I grinned and gave Xander a look that said 'ha. In your face!'

"Why don't I ever get a moment?" Xander pouted.

"Because you never do anything worth mentioning, Xan." Chelsea said gently.

"I do too! I do…stuff! I go to parties and…" I smirk at Xander's lack of a better comeback. You've got nothing going for you dude. Just stop now.

"Sorry X-man. The only thing worth mentioning to you _frequently_ is that you have horrendous hygienic skills. It's called soap and water. I mean, dude, come on. Haven't you ever seen a comb before?" I said. Xander rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest, pouting like a child.

"It does look like you don't brush your hair." Chelsea admitted softly. Breaking it to him as gently as she could. She was always honest. Even if what she had to say wasn't easy to hear.

"I'm a guy. Guys can get away with stuff like that." Xander says defensively, patting down his hair.

"So can gorillas." Chelsea pointed out. Xander sucked in his chest and lowered his voice.

" _Manly_ gorillas!"

"I didn't say you were manly."

"Yeah but…"

"Shhhh. Don't speak."

My friends were now bickering with each other and it was frigging amusing hell. I waited. They bitched. I smirked at the two and put my index finger to my lips. They stop and look at me.

Wow. That actually worked.

They stare at me, confused. We were still standing by our seats in the dark. The auditions were still going on behind us. I sighed. I missed it already. That feeling I had on stage…with Ashley. It was amazing and exciting. I could feel it slipping though. I couldn't hold on to that heart thrilling feeling forever. When I was up there with her…I don't know. I believed it. I believed every word as if we were just two regular people with British accents. Yeah I know. It wasn't even that long of a scene and yet…it was real. To me anyway. I wasn't goofy Spencer Carlin. I was an English florist named Luce. It would sound silly if I were to say this out loud to Chelsea. It sounds silly even in my head.

Silly Spencer.

I take one last glance at the stage before shaking my head, grabbing my book bag and exiting the auditorium. I knew my friends would only be a few steps behind so I walked briskly down the hall, hoping that I could out-walk them. I was hoping I could make it out of there without them stopping me. In the back of my head I knew Chelsea would catch up to me. She was all leg and normally walked faster than us at her own leisurely pace.

"Spencer wait—Damn girl slow down!" I stop walking causing Chelsea to collide into my back. It was like a domino effect, and I hit the floor, Chelsea only stumbled a little but stayed upright. Ow. My face.

"Sorry girl." Chelsea helps me up off the floor and I brush hallway dirt off myself. I rub my sore cheek and told her it was okay.

"What's the rush?" Xander asks. I shrugged.

"I auditioned. I went through with your guy's prank and now I'm going home. Before mommy dearest gets off work and feels the need to grace me with her demonic presence." I turn to walk away, but Xander grabs a hold of my arm before I can make a complete 180'.

"It wasn't a prank. Sure when we told you about what we did, your reaction was pretty priceless." He chuckles. "And when they called your name…it was funny as hell watching you squirm." He laughs louder, shaking his head, clutching his stomach and bent over slightly. Chelsea slaps him hard on the back producing a loud smacking sound. She shoots him a warning glare and he nods and coughs in his hand. That looked like it hurt.

"Right, helping. As I was saying… _before_ I was bitch slapped," Chelsea rolls her eyes. "The whole happenings before the auditions were pretty damn funny. I am _so_ not gonna deny that," Xander glances slowly at Chelsea, gauging her possible hostile reaction. I raise an eyebrow at the two. I swear they argue like a married couple. An abusive married couple. I eye them suspiciously. Not sure what to make of what was going on. They never act like this. Well not with each other. More often than not Xander and I are at each other's throats. Playfully at first with general snarkyness and brief moments of stupidity. Until someone goes too far and pisses the other off. Then the giggles are over and it's on like Donkey Kong. Ready and willing to draw our swords. But this whole tense and slightly amusing situation between the two was new. Well I've never witnessed them like this. Then again, now that I think about it, I was sick all of last week. Maybe something happened. Interesting. I file that thought for future investigation. Right now I just wanna leave in one piece. I realize Chelsea and Xander aren't even paying attention to me. Why am I still standing here when I clearly want to leave? These two are so wrapped up in each other I doubt they would know I left.

"I'll just be on my merry way then. See ya." I mumbled quickly. My attempt at a quick exit is once again foiled and Chelsea pulls roughly on my green hoodie, forcing me back and almost choking me to death. Yeesh. Talk about tough love.

"Stay." Chelsea points a finger at me sternly, like my mother used to do to me when I was younger. I look at Chelsea a little apprehensively. She's kinda scary. Chelsea sighs.

"Come on girl. What do you have to lose?" She smiles sweetly at me. I wonder if she's bipolar too.

"My life." I look at her suspiciously. She was definitely being more assertive than usual. Xander cracks up at my change in demeanor and Chelsea glares at him, shutting him up quickly.

"No. I mean the play." She clarifies.

"My dignity." I offer. Xander scoffs.

"Who needs dignity when you've got the theater?" He smirks and I shake my head.

"Why is this such a big deal?" I ask them.

"Well it's been…fuck…like …I don't even know how long since you first laid eyes on Ms Davies and you haven't done anything since…so we thought…we'd do it all for you. You're welcome." The ass smiles smugly and I stick my tongue at him childishly and he does the same. We're a classy bunch, wouldn't you say?

"Stop helping, okay?" Chelsea says to Xander patting him lightly on the head. I look at her and smile despite myself, enjoying Chelsea's taunting. This was definitely amusing. She's kinda on edge and it's funny. She hardly ever loses her cool and I always tell myself to enjoy these rare red-faced moments when they surface. Which has happened only twice since I've known her. Unless their directed at me, of course. When that happens, it's time for Spencer to book it. Like now, for instance. I should just go and leave the two love birds to it, huh? I escape quickly down the hall before they could get a hold of me. This time I'm not giving myself away before my departure.

Success!

I turned the corner. I felt like I had avoided a bullet finally escaping my best friends' clutches. I made it to the parking lot, slightly out of breath. Then I remembered that I didn't drive to school today.

"Damn it!" I yelled to no one in particular.

"Something wrong, Luce?" someone says. I turn around, totally caught off guard. Ashley was standing a few feet behind me. How does she do that? She just pops out fucking no where!

"Um…I-I was just…car." I stammered. I looked at her. She was smiling and I couldn't help but give her a sheepish smile in return.

"Yeah, me too." She says.

"I was just leaving." I said more calmly this time.

"Cool. Actually I'm glad I ran into you. I was looking for you in the theater and you like, disappeared. A bunch of us were planning on going out for ice cream and—"

"Ice cream?" I perked up. What flavor? Is it chocolate? Oh God I hope its chocolate! A big grin threatens to break my face in two. Ashley smiles in response. 

"There's this diner Kyla and I go to all the time. They have _the best_ ice cream and their food is awesome. Kyla wanted to invite you but you left before she could ask you." I nodded.

"And being the cool sis that I am, I volunteered to track you down and ask you for her."

"Oh…well," I frown as I thought about my mother. "Actually I kinda have to get ho—" I felt a sharp pain in my back and spoke with out thinking.

"Sure!" I squeaked. Ashley gives me a look, her eyes shift back and forth from me, behind me, and back to me again.

"Sweet. We're leaving in a couple minutes. Do you need a ride?" She smiles, and I can't remember what I was about to say. What's my name again? Craig? It's a boys' name, right? I feel another sharp pain in my back.

"Ow...uh…I-I mean…yes. Yes I do." That fucking hurts. Ashley nods, looking amused. I look over my shoulder and low and behold Chelsea and Xander are wiggling their fingers at me, both of them smiling. If I didn't love these guys so much I would _so_ …do something _really_ mean! I narrow my eyes at them, irritation setting in. I'll deal with you two later.

"Kyla and Andi are wrapping things up so they'll meet us there. My car's over here."

"Oh cool…thanks. Just give me a sec." She nods and walks away.

"What the hell was that?!" I hissed at them. They _both_ shrug and brush it off. Chelsea and Xander both made some excuse that they had places to be and left in a rush. What the hell? I sigh in frustration and walk in the direction Ashley went. Ashley was leaning on the trunk of her car, arms folded and looking like she didn't have a care in the world.

Okay so Ashley's car is hot! I mean like smokin'. I have no idea what model or whatever you would call it was, but it's pretty damn sexy. The color was vibrant and the car was obnoxiously shiny. I'd say it was a candy apple red, but then again, I didn't eat lunch. The model looked foreign and I couldn't for the life of me recognize the shiny metallic emblem on the hood. It was definitely a unique make. I smile at how much this car reminds me of Ashley. Sexy. Sleek. Fierce. Hot. I could go on and on…

"What're you smiling about?" Ashley asks as she unlocks the vehicle. I feel my cheeks heat up and turn away from the car, my blonde hair falling like a wavy curtain around my face. It feels like I've been caught doing something naughty. But Ashley doesn't know that I was thinking about her. There's silence for a moment and I look up to see her smiling gently at me. I return it, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. Its times like these I wished I had a permanent hair tie at all times. Or maybe a cool hat.

"I was just ogling your car." I tell her simply.

"Yeah, well. Hands to yourself, lady. Natasha's mine." She says with a teasing smile. I raise an eyebrow.

"Natasha?" I said.

"Yes, Natasha." She says with a hint of faux annoyance. I raise an eyebrow at her. She gives me a toothy grin to show me she was joking. "This red hot chili pepper deserved a name. My girl and I have been through a lot together. Huh, baby?" She kisses the top of the hood and pats it softly. I giggle, and shake my head. Ashley's smile widens.

"Something funny?" She asks, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow. I shake my head, trying my best to stifle my amused laughter. I wasn't very successful. Ashley just continued to smile at me. We get in the car and buckle our seatbelts before we look at each other again. She doesn't say anything and smiles as she turns the ignition. The red beast roared to life and I jumped and squeaked out of surprised. She throws her head back and laughs loudly, the melodious sound causing me to shiver slightly. She revs the engine a few times, showing off probably, and backs out. She stops the car for a moment and looks over, she winks at me. I stare at her as the blood rushes to my face once more. She merely grins and wiggles her eyebrows playfully.

"Brace yourself, Goldilocks." Putting the peddle to the metal, so to speak, the roaring beast charges out of the parking lot. My body is forced back into the leather interior and it feels like I'm drowning in it. Like I'm sinking slowly against the most comfy padded wall in the universe and I can't move my lips to call for help. I have this comical and slightly horrifying image of my face rippling at the intense speed and my lips are being pulled back against my gums, the sides flapping helplessly in the wind. My hands grip the sides of the seat tightly, holding on for dear life.

I hear amused laughter next to me and risk possible neck injury to strain and look at her. She's grins and looks straight ahead at the road. I glare at her; it was a weak glare, not coming close to looking intimidating, but a glare none the less. I could tell she was enjoying this.

She glances at me and I welcome that moment and glare harder at her. She rolls her eyes, smirk still intact and gestures with her hand in an upward motion. I furrowed my brow, obviously confused.

"Sit up a little." She clarifies. I do. My hands resume their previous position on the seat, grasping it tightly.

"See. Isn't that better than lying helplessly on the floorboard **."** She says, smirking. I blush and look away from her, slightly embarrassed that I kinda just made a fool of my self. It's silent for a moment and I felt my ears burn. I look out the window. Watching as buildings and people began to blur together. It felt like she was speeding and yet no one was stopping us. She was a fast driver but a good one at least. Hopefully.

"It's Spencer, right?" I nod. She furrows her brow for a moment like she's thinking about something. A small smile lies delicately on her lips.

"Spencer." She says to no one. Rolling my name on her tongue. Testing the sound in the air.

"I like it. It's different." She comments.

"A good different or bad different?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Definitely of the good." She smiles. "It's pretty. Suits you." I blushed. I didn't really care for my name. Growing up, kids had always teased me for having a boys' name. I had grown accustomed to being ridiculed for something that was completely out of my control. It felt like a masculine curse my parents had bestowed upon me without consulting me first. I learned to ignore it, though. Years of taunting had callused my heart against their harsh words but I never thought of it as 'pretty'.

"Thanks." I said. I could feel her eyes on me. But she didn't add anything after that.

"Do you have a driver's license?" She suddenly asks a few minutes later. I nodded my head.

"Do you have a car?" I nodded again, not willing to respond verbally. I did have a car, but Glen had driven it last night. He had had some job interview in Long Beach or somewhere. At least I think it was Long Beach? The forgetful ass didn't fill up the tank after he got back and it was completely empty. It was a beat up baby blue bug. I adored that thing. I had originally inherited my grandmother's rusty old station wagon when she had passed away the summer before last. But we had to sell it. Mom didn't want to have to worry about taking it on the move. I was heart broken, of course. I desperately wanted a car and my mother was being difficult. She had said she didn't want to keep Gran's car because 'it could fall apart on the way there' or 'the tires are too old to make the trip'. And why that may have been true I was still a stubborn teenager and I frowned at her and insisted that it wouldn't. Arguing in vain that she was being unfair and being _totally uncool_.

Dad was the cool one, though. He surprised me a month later after we had moved in and bought me a car. I was ecstatic, of course. Squealing and jumping around like a hyped-up five year old, the rusty station wagon completely forgotten. But _Jamie_ was the cutest thing on four wheels I had ever seen. I didn't tell Ashley this though remembering how I kinda teased her about Brandi and remained silent. She frowned a bit, but continued to talk despite my lack of a response.

"Why didn't you just drive home? It looked like you were about to walk." She asked.

"I would if I could but I can't so I won't." I said dryly, waving it off. I scolded myself once the words left my lips. It came out a little bitchy even though that was not my intention. She was silent for a moment. I think I said it a little quickly too. I was still a little nervous. I'm surprised my voice didn't quiver. Ashley nodded once. I felt bad that I wasn't much of a conversationalist but I didn't know what to say to Ashley. How to continue a conversation that was still stimulating and comfortable. But it seemed like Ashley was trying to get me to talk to her so it's only fair that I contribute, right?

"My brother had it last night." I said. "He took it to some job interview and forgot to fill up the tank when he got back and now it's empty. Really empty. I'm talking like Econ class on senior ditch day empty." I said. Ashley giggled.

"So…it was empty." Ashley concluded.

"Pretty much." I said, smirking. It was silent again. That was happening a lot. But it was comfortable this time. It wasn't tense as it was before. And even then it wasn't a noticeable pressure. It was like a ghostly weight. It teased the hairs on your skin. Reminding you that it could suffocate you at any time in the small space if it so chooses.

Ashley's fingers moved subtly on the steering wheel. The screen on the front panel of the car lit up, then Ashley rummaged for something in her large canvas bag between the seats and fished for a good three minutes. She cursed silently, until she must have found what she was looking for.

"Ah-ha! You sneaky little bastard." She muttered. I watched her. She took out her ipod and set it in a snazzy cup holder.

"Can you hand me the jack?" She said, pointing to a loose wire on the floorboard. I picked it up and handed it to her. She inserted it into her ipod and placed it back in its holder and put both hands on the steering wheel again. Her fingers moved subtly on the steering wheel again.

"What kinda music do you listen to?" She asked. I looked at her. Her eyes remained concentrated on the road. Both hands at ten and two.

"Um…I like a lot of stuff. I'm not too picky. Except rap, though. It gives me a headache." She smiles but doesn't say anything. I continued. "I pretty much like anything that I can move to and gets me in a good mood when I'm having a hard day. Like this one time in eighth grade, I had such a horrible day that when I got home I closed my door turned on my speakers and started rockin' out to Dancing Queen." I smiled as I thought about it. It had been awhile since I thought of that day. It was a time in my life when I still questioned myself. Questioned everything. I was so lost. So frightened of what everyone would think of me if they knew the truth. Sometimes I would lie awake at night. I wondered what my mother would do if she found out. What would my Dad say? Would he say anything? Would they kick me out? There were times when I was getting ready for bed, before I would put on my pj's I would stare at myself naked in the mirror. I stared at myself and couldn't put a name to the face.

Was this me?

I didn't recognize the person looking back at me. Where was the little girl that wore her pigtails everyday because her mother said she always looked so adorable? That little girl that wore overalls with the little sunflowers on the butt pockets because she thought they were the most fabulous thing ever invented? Where was she? I knew the answer.

She was gone. I didn't know who I was anymore and that overwhelmed me.

That's when I had had enough. When I got home I cranked up the volume and started break dancing in my bedroom and did 'walking like an Egyptian' to all the ABBA songs. All of them. It was a golden moment in the midst of a black time. Everything looked a little brighter and I smiled…and laughed. And I let it go. The cold feeling. The crushing pressure would dissipate slightly and I could breathe again. I could smile again. That was a happy memory. It'll be one of those memories that I'll always hold on tightly to. It'll act as a life preserver when things look grim. When I feel cold, again. But not now. Not now.

Ashley looked at me.

"Dancing Queen, huh?" She said smirking. I looked at her.

"What? It's a classic song!" I defended whilst smiling. Ashley giggled and I immediately loved the sound. It was goofy and too loud; it was Ashley's laugh. It was infectious and I found myself laughing with her.

"I'm not denying it. Hell, I embrace it." She giggled.

"Oh, please do. Embrace the awesomeness of ABBA." I smiled. Ashley giggled again and I found myself loving that sound even more.

"So what else do you listen to?" She asked.

"Oh jeeze. If you wanna listen to me talk about music we'd be here for a very long time. I could go on and on about Cher and her big hair and then suck all the oxygen out of the car just babbling on about the Beatles. Your cute little ears would fall off." I take an exaggerated breath, emphasizing my point. I don't think it was that effective cause she's grinning at me.

"Humor me." She smiled a sexy smile and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Uh…well…" I stammered. Capital G by Nine Inch Nails thundered though the speakers. Ashley turned down the volume slightly. But I could still feel the tempo vibrating my seat. I didn't mind though. I loved this song. I bobbed my head in time to the beat.

"Wait! You think my ears are cute?" She touched her ears and that was all it took for me to lose it and laughed like a donkey. I couldn't stop. Ashley's face was so cute. I hoped she wasn't expecting an answer.

Turns out Ashley and I have a passionate love for the Beatles. We ended up having a brief but heated debate over who was better of the four. Ringo was last of course. I mean come on. The guy didn't do much anyway. He deserves our dislike. Ringo's like, pointless and lame and never wrote even one cool song. John and Paul were a tie. Ashley talked for the both of us afterwards. The rest of the car ride was filled with loud excited chatter, obnoxious shrieking, and bubbly laughter. We laughed for a long time. It got so bad that Ashley almost lost control of the car. She was laughing so hard she had to hold her stomach with both hands. The sound of the tires screeching painfully sobered me up instantly like a bucket of icy cold water had been thrown in my face. I lunged for the steering wheel. Ashley was still subdued with her giggling and seemed to find me hovering over her, clutching the moving steering wheel with both hands, scared out of my mind because we were gonna die...hilarious!

I straightened our course on the road. Thankfully no one else was around us. I maneuvered the red death trap to the side of the road and pulled over. I paused, giving Ashley time to calm down. She only giggled between breaths. I smiled at her. She was so damn cute. I watched as she breathed. Her chest rising and falling at the necessary motion. I looked her up and down before I could stop myself. Taking her in. Her lips shuddered a little when she breathed and her face was flushed. Her eyes looked heavy like she was having a hard time keeping them open. She was breathtaking. He smoldering eyes looked back at me and that's when I realized I that I had been caught checking her out. Again.

It was silent. She didn't move and neither did I. I was practically sitting on her. I had changed seats to get to the steering wheel. Comfort and personal space the last thing on my mind. She was beautiful, but I knew I had to move.

"Are you done being a giggle monster?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled coyly. Is she…blushing? No she's probably still flush from her psycho giggle fit. Yeah that's it. I'm just hoping she is.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. Guess I got a little carried away." She said, straightening herself in her seat.

A little?

"No big." I said, shrugging. "It was fun…ya know until we almost died. That would have been a buzz kill." I smirked at her. She manages a smile and nods her head.

"Oh yeah. That would've totally ruined my day." She rolls her eyes.

_Totally._


End file.
